I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to techniques for performing power control in a wireless communication system.
II. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, etc. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting multiple users by sharing the available system resources. Examples of such multiple-access systems include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) systems, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) systems, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) systems, Orthogonal FDMA (OFDMA) systems, and Single-Carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) systems.
In a wireless communication system, multiple user equipments (UEs) may transmit on the uplink to a Node B. To improve system capacity, the transmit power of each UE may be controlled such that the desired performance can be achieved for the UE while reducing the amount of interference to other UEs. For uplink power control, the Node B may periodically estimate the received signal quality of a UE at the Node B and may send transmit power control (TPC) commands to direct the UE to adjust its transmit power either up or down to achieve the desired received signal quality. The UE may adjust its transmit power in accordance with the TPC commands. However, the UE may operate in a discontinuous transmission (DTX) mode and may transmit in bursts instead of continuously. It is desirable to effectively perform power control during DTX operation.